Destination Relaxation
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Inoue decides to treat the Shinigami to a day at the amusement park, but getting there is harder than it seemed.   DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ FIRST**!: **Thanks for reading, just wanna say that I lost the beginning of chapter one, so please bare with me, I'll fill you in on what's happening. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida are walking down the street when Orihime decides to treat the shinigami to a day at the amusement park. They argue some, then Keigo shows up, interrupting Orihime, wanting to know what's going on. He's then reminded why he's out on the street in the first palce, and...go!**

Chapter 1

There is heard a loud scream…. "Keigo! WHERE'S MY JUICE?" You should know who that was.

"Crap! I gotta go!" Keigo took off running in the direction of the scream. "Coming, Onee-chan!" There was a long pause of watching Keigo take off, somewhat of an awkward silence, when Ichigo said "Man he is so annoying."

"Yeah, I know", all heads swing towards Orihime. "Nani? He totally interrupted me, Anyway, we're taking everyone to the amusement park, I'm paying for it and that's that. Kurosaki-kun, you call Abarai-kun and tell him all about it and it should get around from there. Sado-kun, you come to the grocery store with me. I have lots and lots of food to pick up if I am to make dinner afterwards."

"But all of this isn't-"began Ishida.

"Excuse me", continued Orihime, "I'm not finished; meet at my house 7:30 am sharp, don't be late or you might be left behind. Any questions?" Total silence/stunned faces on all three. "No questions at all?"

"Well….Inoue-san, what about me?" asked Ishida tentitavly.

"Oh, right! Gomen, Ishida-kun, I forgot all about you!"

Ishida let out a deflated sigh.

"You can go with Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said as she turned to leave, "Come on Sado-kun, we have shopping to do. We'll get ramen with chocolate sauce and lots of bean paste to go on everything…" As her voice faded away, it left Ichigo and Ishida standing there in silence.

"Yeah…" began Ichigo, after awhile, "I don't really need any help calling Renji, so…" as he spoke, Ichigo flipped his phone open all cool like and began sifting through his contacts, a suprising large amount. (Who all does he know?)

"Wagata, I have things of my own to attend to anyway…Kurosaki…Kurosaki?"

Of course Ichigo was not listening to Ishida, he was busy listening to the line ring on his phone.

"Huh, he's not even listening, yada yada" muttered Ishida to himself as he shuffled home…or wherever he goes.

As interesting as phone conversations between Ichigo and Renji may be, we must now move on to another part our story, Seireiteri.

**And that's chapter one. What did you think? Criticism wanted. (Serously, review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Little bit of Rukia x Renji action here. Despite my pen name. ( meaning Sixth Squad Third Seat Alexis Abarai) I absoultly LOVE this pairing, I sear, if they don't end up together in the series, then…well I guess there's nothing I can do about it…except write my own versoin! So here you go. (Oh, and if you know something that I don't know, please for the sake of mercy DO NOT tell me, I hate spoilers!) **

Chapter 2

"Uh, I'm so bored… I wonder what Renji is up to…" Rukia was sitting, her head in her hands, totally bored. You know she was bored if she was wondering what Renji was up to. Things around Sereitei were getting pretty dull, what with everyone just now getting fully recouperated aftere the winter battle, there was little to no hollow activity; the few that were active were minor, being used as training for new Shinigami. Not that any of the captain class shinigami were in any condition to fight just yet, especially not Rukia herself. She still got goosebumps remembering her horrible battle with Espada No. 9, Aronieron, even as she sat on the boarded porch in the warm breeze. "_What everyone really needs_," thought Rukia, "_Is some time off, at least for one day_…"

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia looked up to see Renji running her way. He looked pretty excited, and for a moment she was jealous. "What could be making him so happy when I'm sitting here bored to tears?" But then she realized that he was coming to share, or brag about it, with her.

Renji had been training with Ikkaku Madarame, when he had finished, he noticed that he had just missed a call from Ichigo. "Stupid communicator," he muttered as he walked the twisted pathways of Seireitei, "I never get that call when it comes!" He listened to the voicemail and for a moment was a little confused. "Amusement park, what the heck is that?" Still staring at the phone, he had an inspiration. Rukia, as much as he hated to admit it, had more experience in the real world than he did, he could ask her. That's when he started running towards where he knew she would be.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

"Hey." Rukia stated causally when he finally reached where she was sitting. He was panting and almost completely out of breath. "_I'm not gonna let him know he's the only exciting thing that's happened to me all day…I'd rather die…_.". "Why are you so out of breathe?" she asked Renji bluntly.

"Because….I …Just….Ran…Here…..From….11th…..Squad…." panted Renji, as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Why didn't you just use shunpo?..."

"….."

"Baka" said Rukia, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her jab at his intelligence, Renji continued, taking a seat next to her on the porch. "I…got…a call….from …Ichigo. He said ….something….about…an….amusement park…on Saturday."

"And?" Said Rukia, still with her stoic expressionless face. In reality, she was actually very excited and anxious to know what he was going to say, she remembered hearing something about an amusement park during her extended "visit" to the real world.

"What do you mean 'and'?", shouted Renji, "How can you sit there so calmly when-". Suddenly he stopped and leaned in close to Rukia's face. He realized what was really going on. The face she wore behind her mask of boredom; he was the most exciting thing that had happened to her all day, and she didn't want him to know it. "_Typical Rukia_", he thought and smiled, "_Doesn't she know I can read her like a book_."

"PERSONAL SPACE!" bellowed Rukia she punched him in the face. "That's freaking creepy. What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing, just…nevermind, forget I even came by. He replied rubbing his jaw and standing up to leave. He knew this would reel her in for sure.

"Wait" Rukia exclaimed, standing "I thought you had something to tell me, about Ichigo and the amusement park?"

"Huh? Did I say that?" Renji replied turning back to face her.

"Yes! And you know you did! What were you going to say?"

"Oh you wouldn't be interested…" said Renji, starting to walk away.

"RENJI!"

"Alright. Ichigo said something about inviting all, well almost all, of the Taicho and Fukutaichos to the amusement park this Saturday."

"Only them?" asked Rukia, looking downcast.

"Oh and a few squad members." He added quickly. "The only thing is…" Renji hesitated.

"What?"

"Well…uh," he shifted his feet and looked up at the cloudless sky. "What's an amusement park?"

Rukia stared for a minute at her pineapple headed friend and began to laugh uncontrollably. She laughed until she cried and her sides began to ache. Renji, looked on bewildered.

Finally stopping, she gasped, "You don't know?"

"No"

"And what makes you think I do?"

"You spent two months in the real world didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was working. Whatdja think, I was on vacation or something?"

Renji thought back to how he had longed for her to return, so he could prove that he was finally worthy to stand by her side, and when she didn't he assumed it was because she was having to much of a goodtime to bother coming back. "…yeah".

"Well, I wasn't. We'll just have to ask Ichigo ourselves. Go ask Nii-sama, if we can have permission for a special mission to the real world for more information," she said beginning to leave, "I have to go to the women's…uh…meeting thing."

With that, she turned and walked briskly away, straining not to look behind her. "At least today wasn't a total bore. She thought to herself," ….Why don't I just shunpo?..."

Renji watched her leave, wondering about his childhood friend. He turned and headed towards the RokuBan Barraks, to report to Kuchiki Taicho.

**So, yep. Tell me what you think, remember, criticism=love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. I'm just going to apologize ahead of time if my Japanese (or attempt at Japanese) is misspelled. I just had to go by how it sounds in English. If you know how it's really spelled or need to know what it means, just drop me a message, or leave it in a review. Just in case you haven't figured it out just yet, the quotations that are in italics are thoughts. Anywho, here's the chapter. (Oh, I should be updating 1-2 chapters every Monday and Wednesday so, yay!)**

Rukia arrived a little early to the meeting, she enjoyed watching everyone arrive. First came Hinamori Momo and Rangiku Matsumoto, along with Kotetsu Isane and Kotetsu Kiyone; they were siblings. "_Just like Nii-sama and I…kinda", thought Rukia_." She looked at Matsumoto, _"She's so pretty, I bet she doesn't have to worry about whether or not anyone notices her… I wonder if Renji notices her…",_ Rukia paused, reflecting on her thought, _"WAIT! Why do I care? He can notice whoever he wants!"_ She glanced at Hinamori, sitting at the table, laughing at something Kiyone had whispered in her ear. _"Hinamori-san…it's too bad about Aizen Sousuke, but she's doing so much better, especially with Hitsugaya Taicho by her side."_

Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Nemu, and Yachiru entered. Both Nemu and Nanao were always kinda quiet, but Yachiru was as perky as ever. As soon as she stepped up to the podium, everyone took their seats. The meeting began.

"Ohio, Mina-san! We have a lot to do today!", chirped Yachiru, "We still haven't done that essay contest, remember: the winner gets a banana!".

"Ano, stresimasu…" began Nanao Fukutaicho, "Yachiru Fukutaicho, shouldn't we discuss more important issues, such as how to bring our fellow shinigami back to their former selves."

"Good idea! Any suggestions?"

No one said anything. Then, Rukia remembered what Renji had told her. "Ano…I think I know what we could do." All attention was on her. She hesitated.

"Please continue, Kuchiki-san", encouraged Nanoa Fukutaicho.

"Well, Renj- , ah, I mean Abarai Fukutaicho receieved a call from Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo earlier today. Abarai Fukutaicho said that Kurosaki and the other ryoka planned a trip to something called an amusement park this Saturday. I'm not entirely sure what exactly an amusement park is, but…".

"Great idea, Kuchiki-chan! Ken-chan will love it!" exclaimed Yachiru, her hands thrust in the air.

"Skashi, Fukutaicho, we don't know what an amusement park is, unless… Nemu-san…", began Nanoa turning to Nemu, "Do you know what an amusement park is?"

"Hai.", replied Nemu promptly. She pulled a small bright yellow book out of her waist belt. It read **A Shinigami's Guide to Everything World of the Living. **In bright, blood red letters on the cover. Nemu produced an eye dropper and clear bottle of some kind of sparkly liquid solution from the pocket of her skirt. She took the book, layed it on the table, and opened it to the page labled "Amusement Park" in bold black letters, other than that, the page was blank. Everyone gathered behind her, peering over her shoulders to see what she would do next. They watched her dip the eye dropper into the solution, suck up a miniscule amount, and the drop exactly one drop onto the dead center of the page. The drop glinted in the light as it went down. Then, all of a sudden, there were heard exclamations of "Sugoi!"and "Sona!".

The pages of the mysterious book had come to life. The plain black and white had become pictures of real life. The book had expanded to about five time its original size. The shinigami saw giant, snake-like metal monsters with vehicles moving to and fro on them, stands of all kinds with many wonderful things to eat, their delicious aromas wafted up to them. There were games of all sorts, and the music and colors were phenomenal. Colors were driven into their eyes and music into their ears with such intensity that they felt as though they were really there.

Then, it vanished.

Just as quickly as they had appeared, the amazing images, smells, and sounds had disappeared. The book shrank back to its normal size and all was silent, until…

"Gomenosai," said Nemu, "It only lasts for a moment." She tucked the book back into her waistband and slipped the eye dropper and strange solution into her pocket.

"Domo Hadigato Gosaimasu, Nemu-san." Said Nanoa, then, turning to face everyone, she continued, "Now that we know what an amusement park is, spread the word. Inform your respective Taicho's and any other Fukutaichos that are not present. Meeting adjourned", said Nanoa Fukutaicho.

The members dispersed. As Hinamori was about to head off in the direction of the Fukutaicho barracks, Matsumoto stopped her.

"Shutto matte, Hinamori-san! Why don't you go tell Hitsugaya Taicho instead, and I'll let the rest of the fukutaicho's know. " said Matsumoto, her hand on Hinamori's shoulder.

"Well, okay," replied Hinamori, changing her direction, "Demo, nazeda?"

"Oh, no reason, I just thought it would be better that way…I mean….I've been meaning to talk to Hisagi-san and Kira-kun about something anyway."

"Okay." With that, Hinamori turned and left, though still a little confused. " Why did Rangiku-san tell me to go and tell Shiro-chan?...", she thought to herself, "Heh… Shiro-chan… he still hates it when I call him that."

As Rukia ran toward the roku ban barraks, she wondered if Renji did what he was supposed to do, "Baka! Why do I ever count on him? He probably got distracted by a falling leaf or something."

In actuality, she was wrong. Renji had gotten permission for both Rukia and himself to enter the World of the Living, he even had time to stop at the store and get some candy on his way to pick her up. (Come on, he's a fukutaicho, he didn't get to where he is by being a complete screwup!) Rukia was completely unaware of this when she collided with him at top speed, sending his candy flying!

"Who the he-", began Rukia sitting up and rubbing her head, but she stopped short when she saw Renji standing in front of her. "RENJI! Bakanayo! Nani sundaiyo? You're supposed to be asking Nii-sama if we can make a special trip to the World of the Living!"

"Relax will ya?" replied Renji as he took Rukia by the hand and pulled her to her feet, "I already did that, I even had time to stop and get some candy…which you sent flying…I was just on my way to get you.."

"Oh,.." Rukia was surprised, both at his aptitude and his considerateness; she began to feel rather ashamed for blowing up at him.

"And?" prompted Renji.

"And what?"

"I think you owe me an apology."

Not that ashamed. "No I don't!"

"I do recall you calling me a 'baka' or something…"

"Tsk, whatever…" scoffed Rukia, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground. She flicked her eyes and started inside when she realized he was still staring at her. "Fine,…warina" she mumbled.

"Good enough…for now." Said Renji, "Iko, Rukia." They shunpo-ed away to get their hell butterflies and make the journey to the World of the Living.

**Welp, there you have it. The third chapter. Now I know this is supposed to have both Rukia and Orihime in here, so I promise, Orihime is coming up soon, just be patient. Please review, I'd love to know what I should work on. Criticism=love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay-dokay! As promised, here is chapter four, complete with Orihime-ness. I think I stayed true to the personalities of the characters. It's really short though… just now realizing that. Sorry for my ignorance of the contents of red bean paste, I don't really know if it has fat in it or not, just guessing…yeah. Alright, enough of my chatter, here's the story!**

Chapter 4

"Which do you think is better, Sado-kun? Regular red bean paste, or fat free?" asked Orihime, as she held up two cans in front of Chad's face. They were at the convenience store picking up a few things, Orihime had most of what she needed at her house.

"Ummm…both are okay." replied Chad. He actually didn't like either of them, but Orihime was so excited that he couldn't bare to bring down her spirits. Their cart was already chock full of ramen, chocolate, and about twenty different kinds of bean paste products. He didn't know how anyone was gonna eat… except Matsumoto-san.

"Sado-kun? Sado-kun?" apparently Orihime had been calling him while he was deep in thought.

"Wha… did you say something?"

"I said, what do you think Kurosaki-kun would like. I thought I would get him something".

"Why?"

"Just because."

"I think he likes onigiri."

"Hadigato, Sado-Kun." Orihime put some premade ones in her cart, then headed towards the check out counter, she began to hum. Chad pushing the cart behind her, glanced down and noticed that the onigiri she had picked out were filled with red bean baste.

"Ano, Inoue…"

"Hai?" said Orihime, turning her head around, causing her to run into a stack of cans, sending them toppling. "Ahh! I'm so clumsy!" she exclaimed, hurrying to pick them up before anyone noticed. Chad bent down to help her. "What were you going to say, Sado-kun?"

"…. Nevermind."

As they were walking back to Orihime's house, she tried to make conversation. Chad was carrying most of the bags, if not all of them, that's why Orihime had asked (well, demanded really) Chad to go with her.

"So…Sado-kun, are you excited?"

"A little."

"Have you ever been to the amusement park around here before?"

"Nope."

"Oh! You'll love it! There's lots of fun stuff to do, and lots of food. There's even this one thing where you put on a body suit of Velcro and then jump and stick to another wall of Velcro! It's tons of fun!"

"Sounds great."

"Oh, we're here."

Orihime took out her keys from her pocket and opened the front door. Chad was surprised at the number of keys she had on her gigantic ring, there had to be at least 30 of them! (She's such a mystery.)

"Okay, just put everything in the kitchen for me please, Sado-kun, and I'll put it away." Said Orihime as she turned on the lights.

As she did so, Chad got a good look at her house. It looked different from the last time he'd ben there… or did it? Then he saw what had been confusing him.

"Inoue, why is this still here?" questioned Chad as he set the groceries down, turning to the giant pink T.V. thing in her living room.

"Oh that…Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-kun left it here. They haven't come back to get it yet."

"Why haven't you told them about it?"

"I wouldn't like for them to take it from me…"

"But it's not yours."

"I know, but look what it can do!" she walked over to the giant thing as Chad took a seat on her couch. "I figured out how to work it, there are some buttons on the back. This one," she reached behind the screen, "Turns it on, and these turn the channels. The best part is… it's not a regular television, I can see into Soul Society with it! Isn't that neat? Look there's Kuchiki-san and here's Abarai-kun!"

On the screen was Rukia at the women's meeting and when Orihime changed the channel, Renji appeared, talking with Byakuya.

"Kakuii, ne?" said Orihime as she turned it off and returned to the kitchen to continue putting away groceries.

"That's kinda like spying." Called Chad from the couch.

"I know, skashi, I don't watch it all the time."

"Mmhmmm."

Suddenly, Orihime ran into her living room and yanked Chad up from the couch with surprising force. "Well, you've been really helpful, but I can handle everything else by myself!," she said in a rush, as she gently but quickly guided Chad to the door. She had just remembered something important that she had to get done. With a swift "See you in school tomorrow!" She slammed the door behind him and locked it, leaving a surprised and thoroughly confused Chad standing in the hallway, staring at the wall opposite Orihime's apartment door.

**And that's it for chapter four. One of my favorite chapters is coming up next, so stay tuned! Again, please review. Criticism=love! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just realized that I start out with one of these at the beginning of every one of my chapters. I really hope A/N means author's note, because that's what I've been using it as. Chapter 5 is here ladies and gentlemen! Excuse my excitement, but this is my favorite chapter in the whole thing! SQUEEEE! Okay, enough of my "bubbling" personality, and on to the reason you clicked on this link….the chapter! ( Btw: I have a poll up on my profile, so if you would be so kind as to vote, I would greatly appreciate it)! Welp, here's the next chapter, E-N-J-O-Y!**

Chapter 5

"Stupid Renji… never aswers his phone, not now, not with the bounts, never can count on him…" muttered Ichigo. Just as he opened his front door, he got a kick in the face. Suddenly he was on the ground.

"Ichigo! You're late!" thundered Kurosaki Ishinn. "Didn't I tell you that you must be home by seven?"

"It's only five o'clock", replied Ichigo, shuffling to his feet, "If anything , I'm home early." He walked past his father without another word.

"Hey" greeted Ichigo to his sisters.

"Hey, Ichi-nii" replied Karin, she was sitting at the table eating rice.

"Onii-chan, dinner is ready, you can eat now." Said Yuzu from the kitchen.

"That's okay, Yuzu, I'll eat later, I'd like to get some studying done." Said Ichigo as he climbed the stairs.

When he got to his room, he sat his book bag down on the floor, sat on his bed flopped down onto it. He was just about to go into deep thought, when he felt something squirming beneath him. Confuse, he sat up.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO, KILL ME?" It was Kon, apparently, Ichigo had laid back on him without noticing.

"Calm down would ya? You're making too much noise!... Man, you're a pain in the-"

"Me? ME? Me, who's your friend, me who watches over your stinkin' body every time you go out fighting hollows, and you call me a pain in the-". Kon stopped short when he realized that Ichigo was completely ignoring him. "Nani?"

"Don't you hear that?" whispered Ichigo.

They both went silent and strained their ears.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Stated Rukia, looking Renji in the face.

"No it's not, it's cool. All we have to do is shunpo onto the roof and bang on Ichigo's window really hard. It'll scare the crap out of him. Now come on."

Renji and Rukia shunpo-ed to the roof right next to Ichigo's bedroom window and stood pressed up against the house on either side. This turned out to be the noise Ichigo had heard. They saw the light shining through to the outside and Ichigo's silhouette on the curtains.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Rukia to herself.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" Hissed Renji.

"This is literally the dumbest thing I've ever done." She said in astonishment. "You better be glad I like you so much!"

"What? What did you just say?" asked Renji in his normal voice, coming away from the house.

Rukia, realizing what she just said, made an attempt to play it off. "Ssshhh! If you don't be quiet, Ichigo'll hear you!"

"Too late." That was Ichigo. He was leaning out of the window, both arms over the window sill.

Rukia panicked. "_Was he listening the whole time? Did he hear what I said too? Crap, crap, CRAP! This is not happening!"_ she thought frantically. Just then, a convenient diversion appeared.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon jumped out of the window, over Ichigo's head, strait towards Rukia. She did not hesitate to stomp him into the roof top, and slide him off, onto the ground. He landed right in front of Yuzu.

"Bosstafuu!" she exclaimed and carried him back into the house. (How and why Yuzu was outside at that precise moment? The world may never know…)

"Anyway…" began Ichigo, looking down on Kon and then back to Renji and Rukia. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a few questions to ask you." Answered Renji, pushing his way past Ichigo, through the window.

"Yep." Said Rukia, following him.

They were both standing on Ichigo's bed.

"Get of my bed, would ya! I gotta sleep there tonite!"

"Oh, warina." They said simultaneously, jumping to the floor.

"What_ is_ all this stuff?" questioned Rukia, looking at all the piles of books and papers on Ichigo's desk.

"My work, I'm still catching up on it."

"Heh, sucks for you…" commented Renji.

"Urosaiyna! You're one to talk! Don't you always have some kind of paper work to do?"

"Hellooo…"" said Rukia

"That's different! My work is important!"

"So is mine!"

"As if some lowly human's meger school assignments could compare to the paper work of a lieutenant."

Ichigo just stated at him. "You're starting to sound just like Byakuya, Renji." (That was the worst insult he could have ever given him!)

"I do not!"

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Rukia. "And you" she began, turning on Renji, "Stay focused! We came to ask you some questions about this amusement park." She finished turning towards Ichigo.

"Go ask Inoue, she's planning the whole thing."

"Okay." Quick as a flash, (step) Rukia was through the wall and gone, leaving Ichigo and Renji, still glaring daggers at each other.

**Yup, so that's it, another favorite chapter coming up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know I keep saying that each chapter is my favorite chapter, but this time I really really really mean it. This chapter is my favorite chapter. So if you haven't reviewed yet, please review this one. (look at this, yall got me beggin!)**

Chapter 6

"You still haven't told him?" exclaimed Tatsuki. Orihime had invited her over for dinner, that's why she sent Chad away with such haste. She hoped that she hadn't seemed too rude in doing so and made a mental note to apologize at school the next day.

"Tatsuki-chan, you're yelling! The neighbors will complain. Please keep your voice down." Pleaded Orihime, as she picked up their dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"It's really just not that difficult. Just stick to the plan, take him to the back ally!" exclaimed Tatsuki from the low dining table.

"But-"

"No, buts. Either you tell him… or…or, I will!"

"IIE! Tatsuki-chan!" yelled Orihime as she bolted back into the dining room. "Please don't. I'll tell him soon. Really, I will." Said Orihime when she saw Tatsuki's unbelieving expression. "I have it all planned out."

Tatsuki was silent, considering her friends words. "Really? You're really gonna do it?"

"I'd like to…" Replied Orhime, sitting down. She looked down at her fidgeting hands and bit her bottom lip. "I'm just so unsure…"

"What do you think he'll say?" asked Tatsuki finally.

"I DON'T KOW! That's just it. That's why I'm so reluctant. What if I'm just a friend, or worse, not even a friend? Just an acquaintance that you occasionally nod at when you're walking down the street? What if-"

"ORIHIME!" hollered Tatsuki, getting her attention. "Now who's yelling?" she said with a smirk.

"Oopsies"

"Relax. If you weren't a friend to him, do you really think Ichigo would have gone all the way to Hueco Mundo to save you?"

"Hmm…"

"Man," began Tatsuki, stretching her arms over her head," That's gonna be really weird.."

"What is?"

"If you and Ichigo hook up, my buddies will be dating!" exclaimed Tatsuki, with a laugh, while Orihime turned beet red.

Just then, Kuchiki Rukia stepped through the wall.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Tatsuki and Orihime simultaneously.

"Good lord, Kuchiki! You scared the crap outta me!" gasped Tatsuki.

"Ah, Gomenosai, Arisawa-san. I guess I coulda used the door." Said Rukia as she crossed the room and seated herself at the small table. Suddenly she felt herself being enveloped in a fierce embrace. "What the?"

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, I'm so glad to see you!" said Orihime, hugging Rukia intensely. She had been so worried about her lately. Rukia had told her about the fight with Aronieron and Shiba Kain too; knowing the pain she was in, she couldn't help but be concerned.

"Ah, It's good to see you too, Inoue" Rukia's voice was muffled. "Demo, you're cutting off my circulation…"

"OH! Gomen, Kuchiki-san." Replied Orihime, swiftly releasing her.

"It's okay" she straitened her hair and attire, when she noticed something out of place. "Why is that thing still here?"

"Nani? This?" said Orihime getting up and walking over to the giant pink screen. "No one ever came back for it. Look what I figured out! It can-"

"See into the Seireitei." Finished Rukia.

"Wow, Kuchiki-san, you're so smart! How'd you know?" said Orihime, clasping her hands in front of her.

"It comes standard in most building there."

"Oh, that's nice….so I guess you won't be needing this back then…"

"Umm….I don't think so…"

"GREAT!" exclaimed Orihime. Tatsuki and Rukia stared at her in confusion. "I mean, I'll just hang onto it until you know for sure." She finished, sitting back down at the table. "So what brings you by Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, right, I came to ask you about a certain excursion you're planning. Renji said that Ichigo said, that_ you_ said something about an amusement park. I need details."

For the rest of the evening, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime talked about the joys of the Amusement park. Orihime gave them the details on the date and time.

"And then afterwards, we can all come to my house for a party or something, it'll be super fun!" concluded Orihime.

"Yeah, sounds great, but it's getting late and we" said Tatsuki, pointing to herself and Orihime, "Have school tomorrow. I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." With that, she left.

"Oh, well if you have to be getting to bed, I better go-" began Rukia, raising herself from the table. She felt a hand grasp the sleeve of her shihakuso. She looked down to see the pleading look in Orihime's steel grey eyes.

"No, you don't have to leave, it's okay, really. You can stay."

Rukia lowered herself back to the table.

"It gets so lonely here at night. I don't mind the company…"

_"Inoue…"_

"So!" exclaimed, suddenly enthusiastic. " How are you and Ishida-kun?"

Rukia made no reply for a moment. "_Maybe I heard her wrong… no, she definitely said Ishida, not Renji._" "Nani?"

"I said how are you and Ishida-kun..."

"Umm…" began Rukia, still trying to figure out what Inoue was talking about, "Fine?..."

"That's good. I'm glad things are working out for you two."

"Sumimasen, demo…did I miss something?"

"Well, I thought it might be a little weird for you all when things first got started, I mean relationships-"

"RELATIONSHIP? What relationship?"

"The one you and Ishida-kun…" Inoue paused, for a moment, when she saw the shocked expression on Rukia's face. It was then and there that it hit her. "_Maybe my women's intuition is wrong.."_

"Ishida and I are friends… I think… What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, he made you a really pretty dress… and … uh, I g-guess that's it…"

"Nothing's going on between us, Inoue."

"Right, umm…would you like something to drink?"

"No, don't trouble yourself Inoue, I'm fine."

"Oh, well, are you staying in here for awhile? You could enroll in our school again. And you could spend the night here!"

"Actually, I really-"

"Oh, please, Kuchiki-san! It would be just like a sleepover. We can stay up late and eat junkfood, it'll be so much fun!"

"Well…" Rukia contemplated to herself for a moment. "A sleepover? " she had studied them before and always desired to partake in one. "I'd have one more thing to one up Renji in as far as World of the Living knowledge goes. And I'll get to spend time with Inoue…be sides, it's not like I have to be back anytime soon…." She had made her decision. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Domo Hadigato, Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Inoue, jumping up and engulfing her in another embrace.

It was going to be a looong night.

**And that was chapter six; I was trying to build up the relationship between Rukia and Orihime. Did it work? Reviews please. Criticism=love. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 7. I call it my "filler" chapter because, honestly, that's exactly what it is. Welp, here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Let's see… pass the sector two hallway, make a left… oh, here we are, Squad 10 barracks. Now, where are those captain offices?..."

Hinamori Momo was on her way to tell Histugaya Taicho about the World of the Living excursion. She still couldn't understand why Matsumoto-san told her to go instead. "Oh, here it is! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan, are you in there?" called Hinamori, as she knocked on the screen gently.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya _Taicho_! Said Hitsugaya (Taicho) from right behind her.

"AHHH! Shiro-chan! Why do you keep popping up out of nowhere?"

Hitsugaya, saying nothing, stepped around Hinamori and slid the door open. He walked over to his desk, sat down and began sifting through his seemingly endless piles of papers. "What do you want Hinamori? I'm very busy and have a lot of work to attend to."

"Okay, I'll make it quick. We just had a Shinigami's Womens Association meeting and Kuchiki-san brought up a little trip that the ryoka are offering to us. I was going to tell the other fukutaicho, but Rangiku-san –"

"Matsumoto? She was with you? Where is she now?" Hitsugaya exclaimed, glaring up at her from his work.

"Ano…on the way to the fukutaicho barracks."

"She's supposed to be helping me with these files. Ugh, I curse the day she joined this squad."

"…Okay, well are you coming Shiro-chan?"

"No."

"Nani? Why not?" Hinamori pouted.

"It's a waste of time, there is too much work to be done to be running around doing nothing. Besides…I don't like rollercoasters."

Hinamori thought to herself for a moment. "Shiro-chan, I didn't say anything about rollercoasters. How'd you know we were going anywhere near them?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I have to get back to work. You're dismissed." Replied Hitsugaya curtly.

"Fine!" exploded Hinamori, she turned on her heels and headed towards the door, just as she was about to slide it open, Hitsugaya called out to her.

"Hinamori.."

"Nani?" she said, turning to look back at him, chocolate brown eyes met piercing turquoise ones.

"Are… are you sure you're feeling alright now..."

Hinamori smiled her gentle smile. "Yes, Hitsugaya Taicho, nothing like the sweet taste of revenge to lift your spirits."

* * *

Hisagi-san shuffled through the papers, taking count, just to make sure everything was still in order. "Huh, a captain's work is never done."

"Technically, Hisagi-san, you're not a captain." Pointed out Kira-kun from the other side of the long mahogany table.

"Now I know how Hitsugaya Taicho feels."

"Is anyone hungry? I brought leftovers from my house." Called Omaeda Fukutaicho.

Needless to say, the Shinigami Men's' Association attempted meeting was a hot mess. Ukitake Taicho sat in the corner, hacking his brains out, Hisagi-san was busy doing his precious paper work, and Omaeda was treating it like a free food station, while Ikkaku tried to pick fights with anyone who even _looked_ at him. Poor Iba-san had no control over the situation, regardless of being President. This was the scene that Matsumoto-san had the pleasure of walking in on.

"Is this seriously how you guys run your meetings?" She remarked form the doorway. "And why are you in the fukutaicho barracks? Don't you have a real place to go?" She had just arrived from the women's meeting and found it extremely funny how different the men rant theirs.

"What are you doing here Matsumoto? We're trying to conduct business!" replied Ikkaku.

"Right, I can see that, what with the sunglasses and open shihaksos."

"Urosaina! This happens to be in style!" exclaimed Yumichika.

"We wouldn't expect a woman like you to understand." Ikkaku retorted.

"Relax, Baldy. I was only teasing. I need to speak with Kira for a minute."

Kira rose from his seat to follow Matsumoto-san out of the room, when Hisagi-san called out. "Only him?"

"Oh," began Matsumoto-san, glancing back at him. "And you too Hisagi-san…I guess."

Matsumoto led them to the dining hall of the fukutaicho barracks. Hisagi-san couldn't help but to notice how her gave off a heavenly sheen, even in the dingy hall way lighting. Upon entering the room Matsumoto said, "Hey, where's Renji?"

"Uhh, I think he went to the World of the Living with Rukia."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

The three of them sat down at one of the many tables adorning the room. After a little bit of silence and staring, Matsumoto decided to loosen things up a bit. (I think you all know what that means.)

"How about something to drink? Would you like some sake Kira-kun?" she asked, getting up from the table and heading towards the cabinets, her long strawberry blonde hair flowing down her back. She began pulling out assortments of bottles and containers, along with cups.

"Actually…" began Kira-Kun hesitantly.

"I'd like some Matsumoto." Hisagi-san said.

"Oh, come on Kira-kun, don't be such a killjoy, one drink won't hurt." She poured him a glass and set it in front of him, on the table.

"I'd like some as well, Matsumoto-san." Repeated Hisagi-san.

"Nani? Oh, right, here you go Hisagi-san," said Matsumoto as she set a cup of sake in front of him as well. She leaned against the counter, sipping her own cup of sake, and continued her staring. Finally, she got to the reason she was there in the first place. "I have a proposition for the two of you."

"Sumimasen, Matsumoto-san, demo, I refuse to play anymore drinking games with you. I just barely got through my last treatment. And-"

"Not that kind of proposition," she interrupted, waving him off, "I meant I something to tell you, news from the World of the Living."

"Bad news?" inquired Hisagi-san.

"No." replied Matsumoto-san, now swirling her drink in her cup.

A slight pause followed. Kira-kun and Hisagi-san looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, what is it?" asked Kira-kun, finally.

"Inoue Orihime has invited us on a trip to the amusement park. We already discussed it at the women's meeting and I volunteered to tell the rest of the fukutaicho. I didn't know that you all would be holding your meeting her though."

"_I see what she's getting at. She wants us to bring it up at out meeting_." Thought Hisagi-san to himself. "I guess we can bring it up at our meeting." Suggested Hisagi-san, voicing his thoughts.

"Oh, Hisagi-san that would be great!" she exclaimed. She unexpectedly ran to him and engulfed him in a rough, over exuberant embrace, nearly suffocating him. "I did not wanna set foot into that dreadful meeting again! No offense.."

They both just stared up at her.

"Well, I have to keep moving before my Taicho finds me! Sayonora!" With that, Matsumoto Rangiku shunpo-ed out of the room, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

"I swear, that woman is crazy! Ne, Hisagi-san?" remarked Kira-kun to Hisagi-san. Unfortunately, he received no repy. Hisagi-san, having turned a severe shade of beet red, had been rendered speechless. "Ano…Hisagi-san, daishovu deska?"

* * *

**And that's it. I just realized there are a lot more couples in here that I originally thought…oh well! Reviews please!**


End file.
